Ethernet networks are commonly used to exchange data. For example, computer systems may be coupled via Ethernet links, where the links may include twisted-pair cabling or some other communication medium. As another example, Ethernet links may be implemented in the backplane of a system that includes one or more different types of devices such as compute blades, line cards, switch cards, etc. The electronic devices may communicate over one or more communication links within the backplane of the system.
Although Ethernet is a useful way to communicate data, conventional solutions for transmitting and receiving data consume a relatively large amount of energy. For example, circuitry at both the transmitting and receiving ends of the Ethernet consume power regardless of whether data is being transmitted over the Ethernet link or not. Thus, conventional solutions used to implement communication over an Ethernet link are not always energy efficient, and therefore, costly.
Furthermore, in backplane applications where a significant number of devices are housed together in close proximity to one another, the amount of heat generated by the circuitry used to implement communication over the Ethernet link can adversely affect system performance and reliability. For example, the processing power of a compute blade may have to be reduced if core temperatures exceed predetermined values due to a high ambient air temperature inside the system. Additionally, high ambient air temperature caused by the Ethernet circuitry can increase the failure rate of system components.